


This is Me

by Faye_Claudia



Series: Where the Runaways are Running the Night [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hiccup Runs Away, Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Finally, Found Family, Gen, I Tried, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Plot happens, Song Lyrics, not nearly as much angst as there was supposed to be, sort of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Claudia/pseuds/Faye_Claudia
Summary: "Look out 'cause here I come, and I'm marching on to the beat I drum. I'm not scared to be seen, I make no apologies, this is me"
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Where the Runaways are Running the Night [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1110813
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	This is Me

Hiccup resisted the urge to slump his shoulders; he was riding on the back of a Nightfury. It didn’t matter that he was going back to Berk. What mattered was that he was surrounded by family who did accept him and that he had Astrid by his side and Dagur at his back. He could do this. His father would have to accept the proposed treaty even if he didn’t accept Hiccup. 

Besides, it was bad riding posture to slump one’s shoulders, and as leader, Hiccup had to set a good example. 

Landing in the middle of Berk with three dragons might not have been the best idea. 

“Stay back!” Hiccup ordered. “We come in peace,” slowly he removed his dragonscale helmet. “I’m here to speak with my father,”. Toothless bared his teeth and warbled in warning at the crowd. Stormfly and Shattermaster similarly expressed their distrust and wariness towards the vikings. 

Hushed whispers and gasps rang from the crowd, before Gobber stepped forward. “You heard the lad er - Dragon Master. This is official chief business. Back to work!” Former master and apprentice shared a long look; neither quite sure what the other was trying to convey, before Hiccup dismounted. His riders followed suit. “Just you, lad. Your minions can stay here where Spitelout can keep an eye on them.” Astrid and Dagur exchanged glances before they shrugged. Dagur laughed and gave a mock salute to the older Viking he now recognised as his new friend’s father. 

Astrid placed a comforting hand on his arm as he passed; and he turned to press his forehead to her helmet. “I’ll be fine.” 

“Of course you will,” though he couldn’t see it, Hiccup knew she was smiling encouragingly. He then squared his shoulders and strode forward with all the confidence he wished he had. 

“You’ve got some nerve, boy! Showing your face here, now! Abandoning your people! Betraying me! Showing up here all these years later looking like... like a dragon.” Hiccup hadn’t felt small like this in years. That was something only Stoick had ever managed to accomplish. “Kidnapping my heir!” His fist thumped against the small wooden table in his hut. 

“Technically, that one’s fair game. You did send him to arrest me.” 

“That’s beside the point!” Another thump. 

“None of this is the point, Dad.” 

Stoick whirled on Hiccup so fast his beard flicked Hiccup in the face. “I am not your father. My son died the day he failed to kill a dragon.” 

“Okay sure, lets pretend the personal stuff doesn’t exist. I’m the chief of a small settlement on the edge of the Archipelago, and you tried to declare war on me. I don’t want to go to war, so I’m here with a peace offering.” Hiccup was trying harder than he’d ever had to to not sound like he was terrified. 

“And if I want to go to war?” 

“You’re smarter than that, St- Stoick. You’re already at war with the dragons, and now you want to go to war with people who ride them too? I have allies, a lot of them who agree with my way of life. They love and protect dragons and will think nothing of obliterating a village that kills dragons for sport like you do.” 

“For sport?” Stoick roared. “For sport? We kill dragons to survive. It is us or them. How could you not see that?” 

“Because it’s not. And I’ll prove it to you. I know where the dragon’s nest is. And you’re not equipped to kill the queen. She’s the size of Berk, and you have no way of surviving that.” 

“What are you proposing boy?” 

“Okay, I know I’m not exactly Vast, but could you stop calling me boy? If we’re acknowledging each other as equals, I’d prefer it if you called me by my name.” 

“I never agreed to acknowledge you as my equal.” Stoick folded his arms across his broad chest. “Boy.” 

“Difficult as always. I don’t know what I was expecting,” Hiccup muttered before speaking up. “I know where the nest is, and my riders and I might be able to take out their queen. If they’re no longer subjected to her control, they’ll leave you alone, the raids will stop.” 

“And I suppose in return you want a portion of Berk’s gold? A virgin sacrifice for your dragons to devour?” 

“Nope. I just want to be left alone. I’ll take care of the queen - not for you, but for the dragons under her control - and you leave me and my people alone.” 

“And you’ll return my heir and his team to me?” 

“Snotlout and everyone else has been able to leave the island for weeks Da- Stoick. I’m not keeping them there. They’re choosing to stay.” 

Hiccup pulled his helmet back on and moved to whistle for Toothless, but a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. 

“Hiccup.” 

Turning to face his dad, Hiccup felt hope, tiny and traitorous in his heart as he looked up at the man who had raised him. “Yes?” 

“I don’t trust your word. I’ll accompany you with a portion of my men by ship to the nest.” 

Hiccup sighed. “That’s fair. Who would take a Viking for his word?” 

“You’re no Viking.” 

“Guess not. Be ready in a week’s time. My riders and I will meet you at the docks at dawn.” 

With that Hiccup called Toothless to him, who appeared in front of the chief’s hut trailed by Astrid and Dagur, already mounted on their dragons. 

“Hey chief,” Astrid called, as she lifted her helmet. 

“Astrid?” 

Astrid pulled Hiccup in for a kiss before allowing him to mount Toothless. “I guess we’re practically family now!” She waved at Stoik before flipping him off, and Daggur laughed as he took to the air behind the couple. “See ya wouldn’t wanna be ya!” He sang as a baffled and very red Viking chief watched from the ground. 

Gobber made his way up towards the hut after the dragons had disappeared from view. 

“So, he’s not a little hiccup anymore is he?” 

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> My laptop crashed so this entire thing is typed out on the notes app on my phone; so I take no responsibility for crappy quality. Sorry.  
> Also can you guys tell I just really like Dagur? Because I do. So much. I’ve missed writing him. I might just give him an entire one shot to himself without justification. 
> 
> Get ready for Rewrite the Stars next. Which couple gets the sappy angsty lovers song? Will I be able to actually write that angst? Probably not.


End file.
